Angelo Dubois
Angelo Dubois was a recurring character in the third season until mid-season four of Empire. Angelo Dubois first came into the show as a charity working mayor candadit for the city of New York, he had a thing for Cookie Lyon from the start she was not interested untill she started having flash backs to her daddy and life before she met luscious she blames herself and Lucious’s love for causing her daddy stress and ending his life with a heart attack, she things Angelo is a man her daddy would wish she would have married so she Perseus a relationship with him also through his mayor campaign, Lucious is jealous and try’s to sabatage the situation as usual when he finds out the Dubois family is quite powerful themselfs and Angelo hits back. Cookie is amused by this but secretly alway still loves Lucious to. Eventually Angelo wins the mayor campaign and proposes to cookie on live radio she does not say Yes instead says “oh my god” once they are alone in there dressing room she confronts him and says there moving to fast and she needs time to think, he says he spoke to Jamal and thought cookie wanted a grand gesture, she then freaks out and admits to her feelings for Lucious and there kiss afew days prior, Angelo can’t take it anymore and explodes after he rips his microphone off forgetting to switch it off, he unknowingly admits to a room full of reporters and his mother that he did illegal things to protect cookie his mother rushes to the room to stop him but it’s to late and he loses his job as mayor his reputation ruined much to Angelo’s mother who assures cookie she will pay for this and to watch her back, afew days pass and the Lyon family is having lunch when child protective services storm in and take baby bella away for reports of child abuse, they know straight away the Dubois family is behind it and confront them at a sit down with lawyers, angelos mother (Diana) claims to know nothing later it is shown that Diana does infact have the baby in her care, Angelo had no prior knowledge to this and is beaten by shine and his thugs to try and get info on Bella’s where abouts as orderd by cookie, when Angelo does find out he is okay with his mother’s actions after being beaten. Tyreek is back, Lucious found him to help find baby Bella with his fbi skills, he finds her and goes to Lucious home to tell him but is stabbed in the neck by Lucious crazy mother so he doesn’t find out Bella’s where abouts, the Dubois get Anika to come over but she is followed by Hakeem who goes crazy they hand the baby over and tell Hakeem he owes them after they “found her for him” it is later we see Angelo his mother and twin cousins toasting with champagne that they know have Hakeem on a leash and there going to take down the whole Lyon family to revenge on cookie. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters